


Siren Song of the Deep Woods

by TerminalDegenerate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Bad Ending, Belly Expansion, Brainwashing, Fucked Mindless, Identity Death, Mind Erasure, No return, Other, Oviposition, Parasites, Tentacles, Tentacles on Male, belly growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminalDegenerate/pseuds/TerminalDegenerate
Summary: Samuel ventures into the woods, lured deeper within by the sound of a woman crying for help. Though what he actually heard was her moans of pleasure as her mind was fucked away by a fungal parasite, bloating her body full of eggs. Little does Samuel know that her moans were merely a lure, and that he will soon share her fate.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 195





	Siren Song of the Deep Woods

The town elders always made sure the children knew not to run off into the deep woods. They would scare them with stories of terrible monsters that would eat them if they so much as took one step too far, or that they would be snatched away by an evil hag. But Samuel was no child, and he knew that these were just fairy tales.

Sure, you don't want your children running off and getting lost, or worse, but Samuel had been handling himself fine since he was a teenager, venturing deeper and deeper into the forests that everyone else was so terrified of. He had received quite the scolding the one time he bragged about it to some of the younger ones, but besides that nobody seemed to mind his regular disappearances, so long as he was there when work needed to get done.

And thus, the lithe young man left his village behind him once again, taking out the map he had slowly been putting together throughout his expeditions. He already had a place in mind - a patch of woods with thicker, darker foliage than the immediate surroundings of his town. He couldn't venture into it the first time he spotted it, but if he ran there, he was certain he could make it back by sundown.

It had taken him the better part of an hour to reach the place he had marked on his map. He climbed atop a log, and as the ground dipped before him, the gnarled, ancient wood claimed the soil, with thick branches overhead that only let the most fortunate beams of sunlight through. It almost looked like something the elders would make up to scare the kids, but Samuel knew that they were just trees. Still, exploring the dark forest floor would be thrilling, even without the threat of ghouls or gremlins.

He leapt off the log, sliding down the slope on the soles of his boots, before grabbing a thick overhead branch to stop him from crashing. He took his first steps forward, watching the midday light fade as the sky was obscured by the canopy. Mushrooms dotted the soil around him, enjoying the dark, damp environment. The sounds of insects and birds grew louder, and Samuel took a moment to close his eyes and let in all the sounds of this remote, untouched place.

"Aaaah!!!"

His eyes shot open, and he took a cautious step back as he heard the sound of someone's voice. A woman's voice, echoing from deeper within the woods. It was barely audible over the ambient sounds of crickets, frogs, warblers and woodpeckers, but there was no mistaking what is was. Samuel turned his ear toward the source, trying to see is he could catch another wail, but did not hear it again. For a long moment, he stood at that spot, contemplating what he was to do. If that really was a woman's voice, she could very well need his help. But what if Samuel alone could not help her? Searching for her could very well put him in peril as well.

Or worse, some of the tall tales could turn out to be true...

"No," Samuel said to himself. There were no such things as monsters, or witches, or ghosts, or anything of the sort. He stomped forward in active defiance of the fairy tales, treading through thick brush and muddy earth, listening for the voice. As he pressed on, a stench started to linger in the air, and he soon realized that this must be what a swamp smells like. Bodies of water were scarcely discernible in the dim understory, causing Samuel to slow down to navigate the terrain, all the while he kept listening for that voice.

"Aaaah! Nyaaaaaagh!!!"

There. He turned toward the source and continued onward. Small creatures made splashes around him, diving into the water to avoid the intruder. Samuel wondered if perhaps there were any creatures in the water that would attack him if he fell in, but dismissed those thoughts as he pressed onward.

"Hah! Ooooh! Aaaaaaaahhhh!!!"

As he got nearer and nearer to the cries, the less they sounded like cries for help. He was still a virgin, and could not attest to anything, but they almost sounded as if they were moans of pleasure. A thousand possibilities raced through his mind, but he dismissed them all. They had to be lost, or trapped, or _something_. Samuel was going to find out what it was and get them out of here. They might even call him a hero.

He climbed up from the marshy ground and onto a plateau, where at last the woman's cries were rising above the animals. Thick, twisting branches encircled the raised piece of land, forcing Samuel to climb through gaps barely wide enough for him to squeeze his lean body through. He reached his arms through, pulling himself forward. As he thrust himself toward the other side, he felt his clothes snag on the branches. Grunting, he forced himself through, and he heard cloth tearing as his head finally poked out the other side. He stumbled forward, falling to the ground, with torn pieces of his shirt and pants still clinging to his body. 

He got to his feet, suddenly feeling the cold wind across his exposed skin, and looked around for any signs of the woman, only to see more dark forest floor.

"Aaaaaah!! Mmmmmmnh, ahh, ah..."

It came from above. Samuel tilted his head back, staring up at the canopy, and there he saw her. A nude, pale-skinned woman, limbs outspread, each bound by a white tentacle. Two more were buried between her legs, and her belly bulged out beneath her, larger even than a mother pregnant with twins. Rather than smooth, her stomach bulged with dozens upon dozens of spheres, as though she were stuffed with round stones, each the size of Samuel's fist. His eyes wandered away from her belly, dangling like a ripe fruit, back to the tentacles, all of which branched off a single stem that snaked its way down the tree trunk, where it emerged from the soil. Its texture was similar to that of a mushroom stalk, though much, much larger.

Samuel stared in horror at the sight, not realizing that his jaw had dropped. He finally realized that he had been staring at a naked woman, and quickly averted his gaze, only to realize how silly he was being. He needed to get her down, but so far it didn't seem that she even noticed his presence.

"Hey!" called Samuel, letting his voice carry up into the treetops, "I'm going to get you down! Can you hear me?"

Nothing. She hung in place, motionless. Then, Samuel noticed the fungus move, spreading her legs wider. A thick bulge was traveling through one of the tentacles that penetrated her, and as it reached her body, she let out another shameless, echoing moan as it was forced inside her, causing her belly to jiggle beneath her as it grew the slightest bit larger. The moaning faded into a soft, barely-audible sound. She sounded... satisfied?

Samuel didn't know what to make of this. This creature wasn't a monster... though he didn't exactly know what it was. Some kind of parasite? Were it not for the victim in its clutches, he would be immensely curious about finding out more about this thing, but now he needed to find a way to free her. Climbing the tree could be dangerous - with her hanging the way she is, trying to tear her free could just as easily send her falling to the forest floor, and Samuel could slip and fall just as easily.

Then again, it didn't really look like she was in any danger, at least not that she was aware of. She didn't acknowledge his presence, and so he started to look at her more, watching the movements of the tentacles as they pushed another object into her. Samuel was starting to think that this was... really hot? He felt awful for admitting it to himself, but he was getting an erection from watching this unfold. He didn't dare touch himself, regardless of whether of not she knew what he was doing, but began to fantasize as he gazed up at her, still wondering what he was to do about this.

As he gawked at her, gaze focused upward, he suddenly felt something poke at him from below, just below his ass. He looked down at his feet, seeing nothing. He then felt something move against him, and it pushed its way into one of the many holes in his clothing, only for it to then push itself _into_ his ass. He let out a yelp as the warm, wet object filled him, sending a jolt of pleasure through his body unlike anything he knew he could experience. He looked down again, leaning forward and looking between his legs. There he saw a thick, white, fungal stalk emerging from the ground, growing at an alarming rate, right into his body.

It filled his ass completely, and took a sharp turn inside of him as it started to grow into his gut, swelling out his intestines and causing them to protrude from his belly. He moaned as it moved through him, but quickly shook himself of the pleasure and reacted to the danger at hand. He grabbed the stalk beneath him with the intent of tearing it out, but the fungus was not only sturdy, but slimy as well. His hand slid right off, getting slathered in a pungent white goo as more and more of the fungus continued to snake through his body's piping. Unable to yank it free with his hands, he tried to move away from it, but as he dug his boots into the soft ground, it refused to retract even an inch from him. He tried to walk away one step at a time, but even as he was able to pull himself several paces away from his starting position, it only continues to push its way through his digestive tract.

Each step away from the stalk's base was met with more and more resistance. His stomach got bigger and heavier with each passing moment. He tried to take one last step away, only to feel the stalk erupt into his stomach as he fell down. He laid face-first on the ground, ass up, the fungal stalk emerging from him, subtly pulsing with life. Then, as he tried to push himself upright, Samuel was hoisted into the air. His limbs dangled beneath him as the stalk continued to grow, but rather than digging up his throat, it instead pushed his entire body upward, leaving him dangling helplessly at the tentacle's tip as he was thrust up toward the treetops, with more tattered remnants of his clothes falling away. He stared down as the ground became more and more distant. The stalk leaned against a tree, using it to support its weight as it climbed, wrapping around as it carried its prey high and away.

Samuel knew that this was it for him. There was nothing he could do to free himself. His cries for help were lost amid his grunts as the fungus seemed to settle inside his body. The growth slowed, and soon he was in his place, several yards away from the woman who had been captured by this thing. He tilted his head toward her, reminding himself of what fate awaited him. Though his own stomach bulged considerably from the tentacle filling him, it was nothing compared to her's. It was filling her with... something. Could it be seeds? Eggs!? Samuel almost didn't want to know.

In the corners of his vision, he saw more tentacles that had splintered off from the main stalk, reaching for his wrists and ankles. They wrapped tightly around them, causing him to grunt as they squeezed him with surprising strength. They pulled his limbs out to his side, leaving only his exposed belly and privates dangling below him. Though he could feel his cock and balls hanging free, he couldn't actually see them beyond the bulge in his belly.

Then, something pushed against his permanently stretched-out ass. He couldn't turn his head to see it, but he knew what was happening. The pain intensified as it pushed harder and harder against him, until he finally felt the resistance fade. What followed was a sensation he couldn't properly describe. Once it passed inside him, it effortlessly slid into his gut, and the force at which it was ejected into him felt more than just relieving. It felt... rewarding? No, more. It felt good. Better than good. It was as though there was a moment where every inch of his body was flooded with pleasure, which then faded into a warm feeling of joy, lingering within him. It faded, but didn't disappear completely.

His mind had blanked for that moment, and he felt his thoughts rushing back to him as the foreign object settled in his belly. He then realized that his breathing was heavy. His legs were quivering in the grasp of the tentacles. His cock was hard. What... what was happening to him? No, this wasn't right. It was sexy before, when he was just imagining it. But this was real, and he was stuck here, possibly forever. The fear began to creep back in, but then he felt another bulge press up against his hole.

And then it happened again. The intrusion slid inside him, short-circuiting his mind and body with electrified pleasure, rewarding him for accepting his captor's brood. He involuntarily let out a loud moan, effeminate and shameless. He should have been embarrassed beyond words, but that sensation gripped him, slowly loosening its grasp yet not letting go. His mouth hung open, and his tongue hung out as his chest heaved up and down, his eyes rolling back ever so slightly. It felt _so_ good. He struggled to reassert his focus, closing his mouth just as drool was starting to gather at the tip of his tongue. What was happening to him?

Another egg was pushed inside. He barely even felt the pressure leading up to it, realizing it was coming only seconds before it passed inside, seizing his body in another surge of pleasure, eliciting another moan. His thoughts were washed from his mind as the egg worked its way through his twisting intestines before settling in his stomach. It felt so good to get filled, and he wanted more. More eggs bloating out his belly... no, no he didn't! It felt so good, but he didn't want this, right? He wanted to escape. He wanted to get back to... somewhere. Thing were getting foggy. Why didn't he want this?

The fourth egg came, and so did Samuel, squirting cum out into the open air as his mind blanked again, lost amid his depraved screams of ecstasy. Yes, more! He savored the sensation, relishing the feeling of every movement the egg made inside him, feeling the slimy fungus slide around as it pushed its payload through. Was he thinking about something? He didn't want to think, but his mind resisted his desires. He had come here for some reason. Home? What was...

The next one came sooner than the last, and the orgasmic force ravaged him once more, battering away at his mind, emptying it of more and more thoughts and memories, washing away the person he once was. Could he remember his name? Did he even want to? Of course not. All that mattered was getting pumped full of more eggs. As his identity tried to reassert itself, another egg came through, refusing to let his mind recover. They started to come even faster, at a steady rhythm that gradually picked up in tempo, stretching his belly bigger and bigger, fucking his mind so hard that it would never come back. He rode the waves of unearthly pleasure, shooting load after load from his rock-hard cock, belly swaying like a leaf in a hurricane as his body was utterly defiled by the fungal parasite.

Eventually, the flow of eggs came to a slow, then a stop. Samuel was gone, and all that remained was the body of a man incapable of feeling anything but pleasure. Every now and then, another egg would slide inside him, causing further moaning that would echo throughout the forest. His fate was the same as that of the captured woman, with neither one of them aware of their function. Elsewhere, far away, someone else would hear their chorus, and would be lured to this lair, where they would join them in an eternity of bliss.


End file.
